Diario de Athenadora Vulturi
by Mary Vulturi
Summary: Aqui se explican las noches mas profundas de Athenadora Vulturi. Espero les guste.
1. Noche del 31 de Oct de 1012

**_Los personajes utilizados en este Fic son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. Cualquier otro a sido invencion mia._**

* * *

**_Noche del 31/Octubre/1012_**

Caius y yo nos encontrabamos en una habitación en el Castillo, mi primera noche en ella, claro como esposa de el gran Caius Vulturi, hahaha yo simplemente le decia cariño. Aro y Suplicia me dieron la bienvenida mientras Marcus y Didime casi ni atención me prestaron. Caius era atento y caballeroso y conmigo no se portaba como con sus hermanos.

Al principio de ese día Caius se porto un tanto extraño no me puso mucha atención, y la verdad no sabia que hacer yo era una vampira calmada y callada, o al menos eso parecia ser. Caius y yo nos casamos pero no vivimos noche de bodas ese dia dado a que el se sentia nefasto y cansado y debia ir con sus hermanos a cazar un poco. Me quede en el castillo viendo como pasaban los minutos, las horas, en fin a eso de las 3 o 4 de la tarde preparar lo que anoche no pudimos celebrar.

Comenze pidiendo unas cuantas velas y unas cuantas rosas, decidi arreglar la habitación con petalos y velas, confeccione un vestido de tul muy suave como la seda y un poco transparente, queria ver la expresión de Caius al verme; dieron las 7 y Caius regreso y vio todo preparado, grito mi nombre por toda la habitación: ¡Athenadora! ¡Athenadora!, gritaba Caius, yo me encontraba oculta en el armario. Cuando vi que Caius comenzo a quitarse la capa negra que cargaba, salte por atrás tapandole sus hermosos ojos rojos, me pare de puntitas para besarle la nuca.

-¿Athenadora?- dijo nervioso mi Caius-¿eres tu mi reina?-quien mas seria si no yo; pense-

-Si cariño, soy yo- pronuncie las palabras en su oido.

-¿Qué la habeis hecho a vuestra habitación?- preguntó en un tono divertido

-Quiero- hize un alto y le quite la camisa que vestia-ser parte de ti- dije con una voz suave y provocadora en su oido. Un escalofrio recorrio su espalda, y volteo para verme, puso la cara que crei que pondria, se encontraba anonadado. Sin mas ni menos comenzo a besarme, estuvo a punto de romper mi vestido, lo hizo pero muy poco. Mientras me besaba camine a la cama, y fue donde cai de espaldas y con el ensima de mi.

Me quito el vestido que portaba y siguió besandome, no paraba mis labios clamaban por que ese beso nunca terminara, el se quito lento los pantalones y me despojo de todo con tanta gracia y rapidez, algo la verdad muy difícil de creer.

Me beso desde los labios hastha mi ombligo, me acariciaba las piernas, mi cintura todo, no quedo ni un espacio en mi cuerpo por el que el rose de su mano un hubiese pasado. Me giro de espaldas y fue hay donde todo comenzo, fue cuando por primera vez me hizo suya, me gritaba al oido "te amo" y mordia mi cuello, acariciaba mis senos y me penetraba conforme la situación lo pedia. No habia en nuestras existencias una noche asi, aun lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, Caius esa noche solo fue Caius, gritaba su nombre, lo besaba y jamas terminaba exhausta, toda la noche fue para mi, fue para él, esa noche fue para nosotros, no hubo nadie mas, no importaban los gritos, no importaba el pudor, solo importaba vivirnos, sentirnos y provarnos, volvernos uno.

Fue la mejor noche de toda la via, la noche en que me volvi mujer, la noche en que le perteneci a Caius Vulturi.

* * *

**Dejen sus Reviews..!! si se les hace muy sexoso digan.. ;) no ai pex..xD hahaha ii sii nO pss = djen su qOmment :D Oii ando un pOqo xtraña asii qee puFF iia qee..!! un besO a tOdos..!! (k)**


	2. Noche del 29 de Ene de 409

**_ Los personajes aqui utilizados son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer cualquier otro aqui utilizado es invencion mia. _**

_

* * *

_

**_ Noche del 29/Enero/409_**

Era una noche un tanto fria, podia sentir la baja temperatura pero yo no sufria, lo unico que sufria y sentia era un ardor en la garganta, solo de eso lograba darme cuenta, un terrible ardor en la garganta.

Queria acabar conmigo misma, todo es difícil, horrible, solo tenia el deseo de matar, debia huir pero a ¿donde, con quien? Todo mi campo de vision era oscuro, no tenia a nadie mas que a mi creador, pero ¿Quién era? Ni yo misma lo sabia, dado a que no estaba en el bosque, abandonada, sola y recostada sobre el fango. Él se habia ido, no recuerdo como llegue hasta este punto; recuerdo tener apenas 20 años, y me encontraba en una fiesta en mi natal San Petesburgo, Rusia. Me acompañaba un gran chico Sthephan era amigo de mi padre el Zar Peter Tereshkova; siempre vi a Sthephan como alguien muy apuesto, caballeroso, PERFECTO en toda extecion de la palabra, el era para mi el hombre perfecto, era unos cuantos años mayor que yo, a lo sumo era 2 años mas grande.

Nunca espere que después de salir unos cuantos años con él pasaria esto, al fin me iba a entregar a alguien pero ese alguien nunca llego, me encontraba sola en aquel frio lugar, la estacion del tren.

Me atacaron sin razon y trataron de sacarme algo, como siempre llevaba la majestuosa reliquia de los Tereshkova un rubí, me lo habia dado mi madre a los 15 años, a Sthephan siempre le gusto, a decir verdad nunca le vi lo especial, era una letra "A" con un rubí en el centro. Lo mas extraño es que desperte sin ella, cuando el ardor en mi garganta logro despertarme busque mi reliquia, se la robaron.

Una sombra logro escabullirse en cuanto recobre la conciencia, se movia a una velocidad increible, le dio unas cuantas vueltas a mi alrededor como verificando el area, la verdad no se que era. Llegado el momento se acerco a mi lado; tenia casi la misma tonalidad de piel de Sthephan y los mismos ojos color rojo, solo que el era mas atractivo y no tenia la piel tan fria como la de Sthephan, todo era tan extraño, incluso el sentimiento del que disfrutaba estando a su lado, me sentia segura y el ardor en la garganta bajo un poco. El iba hablandome en el oido cosas que no les encontre sentido, como maneras de cazar y de alimentarse, tambien iba diciendome cosas que, siendo sincera, nunca las hubiese pensado de un desconocido y que aparte de todo ese desconocido tenia cara de una persona muy pero muy seria y dura, no se como explicar sus rasgos, podria decir inflexible, pero con todos esos gestos de cariño que demostraba hacia mi no podia ser un inflexible.

-Te quiero- me decia a momentos- Athe en verdad te quiero- volvia a decir una y otra vez- pero no es el momento- la verdad comprendia lo primero que me quisiera pero ¿no es el momento? Eso me sacaba de cualquier rumbo mental. Mis impulsos fueron tontos y precipitados, sobre todo inesperados; comenze a besarlo en cuanto llegamos a una pequeña cabaña en el corazon del bosque, el no detuvo mi beso sino que lo volvio mas y mas profundo, fue tan dulce y apasionado. Dandome cuenta de aquella barbarida, yo la hija de un Zar besando a un desconocido, eso jamas, asi que me separe de el muy lentamente, y solo me quede abrazandolo. Con una mirada de confusion y alegria me atrevi a preguntarle:

-¿Cómo es que llamais?- dije mirandole a los ojos. Y el bajando la mirada, acercandose a mi oido me dijo: -Me llamo Caius Vulturi- dijo para después besar mi mejilla- y estoy para servirte Athenadora- concluyo para después hacerme entrar a la cabaña, y el alejarse a buscar a algunas cuantas personas mas.

* * *

_Epero les haya gustado este cap de hoy, muahaha amo a Athenadora & a Caius son tan Lindos & malos, c(= espero les guste... dejen sus reviews :) hahaha un beso a todos..._


End file.
